Break the Dark Angel
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2005:Hardycest & slash] Matt has been a very bad vampire & was justly punished by Gangrel. Jeff is outraged, Christian is amused, & Edge is aroused. Edge is determined to break Matt's strong pride & take him for his mate, & knows just how to do it.


**Break the Dark Angel**

**By Archangel**

Silence rang through the dimly lit house. Silence aside from one odd creaking. In the dark a figure moved swiftly, not making a single sound out into the grand room where entertaining was usually done.

"Matty?" came the timid whisper.

There was no reply. Only the incessant small creaks. The figure moved carefully forward, looking about. He jumped when the sound of a struck match sounded. The tiny flame flickered and then grew brighter as the match was held to the wick of the candle. Gangrel smiled at the warm glow that came forth and then turned his silvery eyes on the one hiding in the dark.

"Jeffrey, what are you doing in here? I sent you out with Edge and Christian to feed."

Jeff scowled at him, anger barely controlled. "I don't hunt and you know it. You have Matty somewhere in this house! I know it! I smell him! I haven't seen him for days, but I know he's here somewhere!"

"Is that why you came into the great room when you know you're not permitted?" Gangrel asked.

"You already know the answer. Why do you always ask questions when you're in my head reading my every thought? It's stupid."

Gangrel narrowed his eyes. "Keep up your insolence and you will learn where Matthew is first hand."

"Fuck you! Show me Matty!" he screamed back.

Around them the other candles in the room flared to flickering life at the will of the Master Vampire. Light flooded the room and made it easier to see.

"You wish to see your precious brother?" Gangrel raised his hand, turning to point behind himself and up. "He's right there."

"MATTY!!"

Above them hung the eldest Hardy brother, dangling from the cathedral ceiling by a rope tied around his wrists. He was stripped naked, his body covered in dried blood and his own filth. He hung limply. He gave no response to his brother's scream.

"Oh my God! Matty! Matty, answer me!" Jeff ran over to that end of the room, bounding up the five steps that adjoined the sunken great room to the rest of the house. Evidence of how long Matt had been hanging there was on the floor beneath him. Blood and urine. He had been left up there for days. Jeff reached out and grabbed Matt's ankles gently, trying to get him to respond to his touch, not caring about his condition. "Matty…" He whirled around and glared at Gangrel, teeth bared. "Let him down!"

"No."

"Why are you doing this?! He hasn't done anything wrong! Let him the fuck down!"

"I will not. He has done much wrong, Jeffrey. You do not have any idea what things your dear elder brother has been doing." Gangrel moved from his place by the mantle, moving closer and looking up at Matt as well. "He has been associating himself with the enemy. He has made friends out rivals." He looked back at Jeff. "Even you, my Butterfly, are not so stupid as to associate with the likes of a Lycanthrope."

"Lycan…" Jeff gasped. "No. Matty wouldn't do that. Who the hell is a Lycan?"

"Raven and his little blond friend Chris Jericho." Jeff gasped at the answer. "Yes, they are Lycan. Matthew knew this and yet has befriended them both."

"Are you sure?! What if he didn't know? I didn't!"

Gangrel chuckled and reached over to pat Jeff's rainbow colored head, getting scowled at again. "Your brother, thankfully, inherited all of the intelligence in your family."

"And the beauty!"

Gangrel and Jeff turned to see Edge and Christian had returned, the two blonds coming into the great room. Both of them appeared flushed and warm with their feedings, cheeks pink tinted and eyes shining. Gangrel nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, my son. Matthew is quite the beauty."

"Not so much with how he looks right now," Christian commented, looking up at Matt and then to the floor below him. "He reeks, and not of awesomeness."

"He reeks of shit and piss, that's what," Edge said and curled his lip, sneering.

Christian suddenly brightened all the more and looked to Gangrel. "Can we give him a shower?!"

Gangrel laughed at his eager Childer. "By all means. Go right ahead." He reached out and grabbed Jeff's wrist, pulling him over to the couch to sit him on his lap. "Let us watch them have their fun."

"No! Just take him down!" Jeff protested, trying to struggle, but was held in the iron grip of his master.

Edge and Christian ran out of the room, their laughter echoing through the house. A few moments later they came back with the garden hose in tow. Gangrel mumbled a comment about his poor house before Christian turned on the water and then directed the spray nozzle at Matt, blasting him with icy water. The unconscious boy jolted with a loud gasp, the creaking of the rope becoming louder and his movement caused him to swing slightly. Matt tried to whip his head around to see what was going on below him, his black curls partially covering frightened brown eyes.

"Wakey wakey!" Christian called up to him.

"Eggs and bakey!" Edge chimed in as Christian sprayed Matthew again.

Matt screamed as the icy water hit his flesh, large gashes from being whipped still not quite healed and the pressure behind the spray tearing them open yet again. Jeff writhed and struggled in Gangrel's hold, yelling obscenities and pleas for his brother to be left alone while the three blond men around them laughed at their expense.

"Alright I think he's cleaned off," Edge said, motioning for Christian to stop a moment. He walked around Matt, inspecting, looking him over as he hung limp, panting and whimpering in agony. "Yeah, not bad. Looks good. Damn good. Good enough to eat."

"You just fed and you're still hungry?" Christian asked.

"Not for food." Edge turned and looked over at Jeff, smirking deviously. "I want a show."

Jeff blinked. "No… No not again…" He whimpered slightly. "Please don't make us!"

"Father!" Edge endeared to Gangrel as he came down to him. "Father, I want a show. Can we?"

"Anything for you, Edge. Christian, lower Matthew down, but not completely. His punishment is not over yet. And where is Luna?" Gangrel questioned.

"Luna!!" Edge yelled through the house as he flopped down on the couch beside Gangrel.

"I could've done that," Gangrel said with a snort as Edge snickered. He shoved Jeff off of his lap to the floor. "Get over there." He looked to the doorway as Luna entered. "Strip down Jeffrey while Christian takes care of Matthew."

"Then get over here and pleasure me, woman," Edge added in a dark tone.

Luna nodded to them. "Yes, Masters."

Edge and Gangrel settled back comfortably and watched while Luna and Christian set to work. Luna grabbed onto Jeff and dug her sharp nails into his skin, dragging him up the steps to where Matt still dangled. She tore his clothes from him through his struggles, smacking him when he swatted at her, clawing at him when he tried to get away. Christian meanwhile unhooked the rope from the wall and lowered Matt down nearer to the floor, positioning him so that his hips were about level with Jeff's head when he was forced to stand up.

"Stop this! God, fuck! Gangrel!!" Jeff howled in protest.

"Master, please!" Matt echoed. "Please don't! I'm so sorry!! Don't do this! Just punish me, Master, please!"

Luna lashed out and clawed Matt's thigh. "Shut up, cur! Your fate is sealed now stop kicking!"

"Christian, take over for Luna so that she can attend to Edge," Gangrel directed.

"Happily, Master…" Christian smirked and came over, grabbing a handful of Jeff's hair. He shoved the poor boy forward till his face was inches away from his own brother's crotch. "Get him hard. Suck him."

"Please… don't…" Jeff whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to turn his head away.

"Do it, Jeffrey, or instead I'll take the whip to Matthew's back again!" Gangrel commanded.

"Jeff, don't! Don't do it! This isn't your fault!" Matt protested. "Just let him whip me!"

"I can't…" Jeff whined, tears rolling over his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Matty…" He whispered, leaning in to lick over Matt's flaccid cock.

Matt squeezed his eyes shut and shivered, not wanting to look, much less feel. "It's okay… It'll be okay, Jeffro."

"Now that…" Edge said with a small smile, "is true beauty. Luna."

He gestured for the woman to come forth, sliding down on the couch beside Gangrel to get more comfortable. He looked up at the two brothers that he loved to watch so much while Luna unclasped his pants and dragged them down his hips, baring him to the eyes of everyone in the room. Edge certainly had nothing to be ashamed of. He was unbelievably hung, to such extent that he had scared away some of his former lovers. He glanced down for a moment as Luna moved her mouth to his straining erection and then sighed in contentment. He looked back up at the Hardy brothers to enjoy the exclusive show put on just for his pleasure.

Jeff's tears coursed over his cheeks as he licked at Matt's half hard member. Even without any desire behind them the body still responded accordingly, thus was the draw back of being male. Jeff looked up at Matt's face hesitantly, but his brother's eyes were screwed tightly shut as always in moments such as this. Matt always tried to deny it was even happening at first, but then as it progressed and his body betrayed him he would instead pretend that Jeff was someone else, often crying out names of others in the heights of his passion. Jeff on the other hand was condemned to merely giving pleasure, not being allowed to receive it. The thing that scared him the most… was that he wanted to be pleased. He wanted… something, anything, even if it meant it came from his own brother. But Jeffrey was the Butterfly. He dazzled others with his beauty, his seductive grace, and his virgin purity.

"C'mon." Christian growled and tugged at Jeff's hair. "Quit messing around and suck him."

Jeff hissed in return only to receive a swift punch to his lower back. His knees buckled slightly while Matt cussed and tried to kick at Christian, missing by a long shot. Gangrel barked for all three of them to "stop rough housing" and get on with the entertainment. Christian smirked smugly, thinking in some way he had won and shoved Jeff's head forward again. The youngest boy sighed heavily and grudgingly returned to his task. Jeff opened his mouth and took Matt's cock past his lips, suckling gently at his head. Matt tried to bite back his groan of pleasure with little success. No matter how he tried to ignore it a blow job was a blow job and no matter who was giving it, it felt wonderful. All he could do was try to keep quiet so not to give any of them, especially the spoiled brat Edge, the satisfaction of seeing him come undone. He squinted his eyes open slightly to peer at father and son sitting on the couch, both of them watching with keen interest, Edge's green eyes glowing and glazed over with lust. He hated how Edge's eyes were always locked onto him and not Jeff. It was disturbing. He gave a sudden squeak in his throat as Christian pushed Jeff's head more, in turn plunging him down to the hilt on Matt's cock.

It was that squeak that pulled a moan of pleasure from Edge's lips. How he lusted after Matt Hardy. These shows were his most beloved form of entertainment, but someday he knew he'd finally be allowed to take what he truly wanted. He wanted to be the one in front of Matt when he was strung up. He wanted that man to be lowered down from ceiling right onto his cock. His eyes remained trained on the Brood's one and only Dark Angel, the only one in the clan who was not a blond. The Master Gangrel had an affinity for blonds, or a "blond fetish" as his dear son liked to tease. Matt, on the other hand, had a head full of dark black curling ringlets and deep soulful brown eyes to match. Even his skin was darker, a beautiful olive shade on its own, but darkened an even richer color from result of regular tanning. While the rest of the Brood startled people with the inhumanly pale skin, glowing green or blue eyes, and radiant blond locks… Matt drew in silent crowds of complete awe with his mysterious dark sensuality. He certainly had drawn in the son of the Master Vampire with no effort on his own part. Upon first sight of the new boy backstage Edge had said to his father, "That is my mate. My soul mate. Someday I will Embrace that man." To which Gangrel had simply responded, "Well then we had better bring him into the fold, shall we not?"

Another faint squeak sounded from the Dark Angel hanging painfully by his wrists. Christian was guiding Jeff's movements now, forcing him to bob his head quickly. Matt grit his teeth down hard, struggling to remain silent and not react as much as he wished. He refused to simply enjoy such debauchery. Incest. Why Edge took such pleasure in seeing the two brothers forced into incestuous acts Matt would never understand. He had been taught that such things were wrong. For the Vampires it seemed that "family" had a different meaning all together, if barely any meaning at all. He was said to be family… Gangrel had claimed him as his own son, proclaimed him a new brother for Christian and Edge… but yet they had whipped him, beaten him, strung him up ten feet above the floor and left him there for four days. No food, no water, no bathroom breaks, and no mercy for the agony his body endured. What a way to treat family.

"Stop them," Edge suddenly spoke, catching everyone's attention.

"Edge?" Christian asked.

"Pull Jeff away. Trust me." Edge smirked.

As Christian did what Edge suggested, Gangrel looked over at his son, glancing momentarily at Luna still eagerly pleasuring him. "And just what is your plan here, my son?"

"You will see… Luna, stop a moment. Do not leave, but pause."

Luna did as asked while Edge looked back up at Matt, who once again had his eyes tightly shut. Although he still looked to be resisting, Edge knew otherwise. He stared at the dark haired man intensely, waiting for the sign that he was right. Everyone in the room heard a moment later the faint whimper Matt gave. Everyone could plainly see the way his cock jutted in Jeff's general direction. Edge smirked.

"Continue."

He reached down and pulled Luna in by the hair, pushing her down over his length once again and gave an enraptured shudder. He was close. And so was Matt. He watched intently as Jeff was forced back to his job and this time Matt's entire body jolted. Bronzed hips bucked forward on their own will and another plaintive whimper came from pouted lips.

"I'm going to get that man to scream this time. I've been studying him carefully," Edge whispered for Gangrel's ears only, leaning closer to his father and getting gathered into his arms. "I want him to break, Father… I want to hear him give into ecstasy as we all do."

"And he will, my son," Gangrel whispered back, stroking his fingers over the soft skin of his only child. "He will do whatever you wish."

Edge groaned under the touches of Gangrel and Luna, eyes still trained on Matt. He watched him carefully, occasionally making Jeff stop and then begin over and over again, watching Matt draw close to orgasm only to be denied repeatedly. Edge stayed with him, making Luna stop along with Jeff. He wanted this connection. He wanted to be right there with Matt when his pleasure was finally allowed to peak.

"Christian, let Jeff go," he directed.

Christian nodded and let go of Jeff's hair, backing away. Poor Jeff with his swollen lips drew back from Matt again, coughing and spitting, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. Matt whimpered ever louder. When Jeff tried to move away to stop… Matt reached out and grabbed him, wrapping his legs tight around his brother's shoulders.

"Matt!" Jeff cried out.

"Don't stop! Please!!"

"Matty, stop! Let me go!"

"Jeff, please! It hurts! Please God Jeff suck me! Make me cum!" Matt sobbed, tears rolling over his cheeks as he gave in, lust and need taking over.

"No!! Matty, don't! Don't let them win like this!" Jeff struggled, trying to pull away, but Matt's powerful thighs held him prone as he thrust against his cheek. "Matty!! STOP!!"

But it was far too late. Matt bucked shamelessly against his brother's face, getting what little more stimulation he needed to push himself over the edge. He threw his head back, long ebony curls cascading down his blood covered back as he arched, howling out his release. His cum spilled over Jeff's cheek and splattered across his face and in his rainbow dyed hair. And at the precise same moment Edge gave a loud groan of his own, cussing and thrusting deep down Luna's throat as he joined Matt in ecstasy, anchored to earth only by the tight hold of Gangrel's powerful arms.

Once the two were spent the room fell quiet. The only sounds were two panting young men… and one sobbing. Jeff felt Matt's muscles relax and shoved him away, untangling himself from his legs to fall back on the floor, crying and trying to wipe his brother's cum from his face. Matt once again went limp hanging from the ceiling, his head still fallen back. He had no more energy to lift it himself. He had no energy to cry for what he had done to Jeff. Edge, however, was warmly curled up in Gangrel's arms, having his hair gently stroked. As well Luna was cuddled around his hips between his legs. Edge opened his eyes a slit to look over at the young Hardy brothers. How they suffered so. There was no one to hold them or keep them warm or pamper them. Edge purred softly and leaned up, finding his father's lips and kissing him with passion.

"Let Matthew down now, Father. He has learned his lesson."

"Very well, Edge." Gangrel nodded to Luna to tend to that. "Do you wish to be put to bed, my son?"

"Yes. Yours," he said seductively, licking his lips. "With Christian as well."

Gangrel chuckled and scooped his son up in his arms, gesturing for Christian to come along with them. The three left the room to continue their night of sin alone. Luna came over to Matt and drew the dagger she kept on her always, reaching up and slicing the rope to drop him to the floor in a crumpled heap. Then she, too, left the young boys alone.

"Jeff…" Matt whimpered weakly.

"How could you?!" Jeff looked back at him, seeming as if he would throw up any second.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't help myself." Matt sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"You're supposed to be the strong one! You promised you'd keep me safe here!" Jeff stared at him, expecting an answer, but Matt said nothing more. He merely curled into a tighter ball on the floor. "You bastard. You liked it. You sick bastard, you liked it! Fuck you, Matt! Don't you ever touch me ever again!!"

Jeff scrambled to his feet and ran from the room. Matt lied upon the cold hard wood floor, crying quietly. His body ached from being stretched out for so long as well as from the still seeping wounds on his back. He swallowed hard and started pulling at the ropes still binding his wrists with his teeth, and just hoped he had the strength left to crawl down to the cold basement where his bedroom was. Even the flat hard cot mattress that laid on the stone floor seemed appealing after all he had gone through. Once free he tossed the rope aside and struggled to get to his knees. He grit his teeth as he yelped and hit his stomach again… his sobs coming even harder.

"Come here…"

Matt blinked at the soft whisper then gentle strong hands carefully pulled him up and turned him around. Edge looked down at him, eyes still glowing, still nude and hard. Matt whimpered and tried to push away.

"No… No Edge, please. I'll behave now, please, no more."

"Shhh…" he shushed him tenderly. "My father's bed is warm and soft. It's big enough for you to join us." He smiled as Matt blinked. "Even if you wish only to sleep. We will leave you be while we play if that is what you wish."

"You… You made me hurt Jeff… How could you do this to us?" he whispered.

"Matthew, I didn't do anything. You were the one who begged Jeff to finish, who forced yourself upon him that way." Matt sobbed again and Edge pulled him in against his chest, comforting him. "There there. Tis the way of the Vampire, Matthew. You must give in to your urges or bad things happen. Like what you just did." He reached down between them and ran his fingers over Matt's erection, which had yet to go away, causing the poor boy to shudder. "Come play with me, Matthew. I will make it all go away."

Without waiting for an answer, Edge gathered him up in his arms and stood. Without prompt Matt wrapped his arms and legs around the larger blond. He clung to him desperately for warmth. Edge smirked with devilish glee and carried the broken young man up the stairs to where Christian and Gangrel were waiting to partake in the feast upon their Dark Angel.

**The End**

_Legalities: Gangrel and Luna Vachon are copyright to themselves. Christian Cage is copyright to TNA Wrestling. Edge, Matt Hardy, and any other mentioned characters are copyright to World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of their personal lives or sexuality. I gained no profit from this story. This work is entirely fiction._


End file.
